


Sasuke's Curiosity

by KiraraNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraraNeko/pseuds/KiraraNeko
Summary: Kakashi sensei was late again, and as usual Naruto and Sakura had something to say about it. Unusually, Naruto says a word Sasuke hadn't heard in a long time: Sex. How did the heck did Naruto know about that? He didn't even know, and he couldn't believe Naruto knew more than he did! So, how was he supposed to get the knowledge? Wait a minute, he had a good idea...





	1. The Decision

Sasuke Uchiha watched silently as his friends yelled at Kakashi sensei for being late-again.

"It's not fair, Kakashi sensei, for making us wait for you! We have reasons for training, you know!" Naruto shouted angrily. his blue eyes were full of indignation.

Sakura was just as mad, the green shade of her eyes as sharp as a blade of grass. She stood beside Naruto, chiming in after him as if they'd practiced their argument.

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be punctual," she said in a loud voice. "How are you a genin and you're so-ugh!"

Even Sasuke himself was a little irritated at Kakashi sensei's lateness. It didn't help either, that this was their teacher's usual behavior.

Kakashi sensei, balancing in a crouched position on the fence of the village's training grounds, looked guiltily at his excited students. He had his palm lifted as if to ward off their verbal blows.

"Look, guys," he said forcefully. "You know I have my reasons for being late-"

Only Sasuke heard his half-spoken excuse, because then Naruto and Sakura got louder.

"Just be here on time once in your life," Sakura complained. "Or, even better, be here early!"

Naruto went in on cue, a harsher retort on his tongue. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei? You too busy reading your sex book you can't keep track of the time?"

Kakashi sensei seemed to respond to that. His dark eyes hardened.

"Icha Icha is not a sex book"

Both Naruto and Sakura shouted together. "Is that seriously your argument right now!?"

Sasuke, leaning against the fence beside Kakashi sensei, looked up for the first time since his two teammates started arguing.

They were still pelting Kakashi sensei, like they didn't care what they said to him a few moments before.

But he did.

He had to rewind back to that unfamiliar word, They had said something that he only he a faint meaning of.

They'd described Kakashi's book as sexual, but what did that mean?

And why did Naruto and Sakura know about it except him?

It was true his thoughts were focused on getting stronger to avenge his family, but shouldn't he know about that word?

Superstitiously, he glanced at his friends bickering on at Kakashi, his teacher looking like he'd rather be somewhere else, and realized something.

Both Naruto and Sakura knew something he didn't. It was enough to completely shock Sasuke.

In fact, it made him upset.

Sasuke squinted at the sun, taking care not to look directly at it. He wanted his eyes to burn. He was so embarrassed that he didn't know what sex was, the pain was like a balm to his self-ego.

He suddenly needed to find out about sex, like an itch he couldn't get at. He couldn't afford to know less than Naruto. But, how was he supposed to find out? He couldn't just walk up to his friends and teacher and ask them. No, he thought with determination, he wouldn't ask them, he could taint the Uchiha's reputation if he made himself a fool!

Besides, he usually did things on his own, and he would find out about sex on his own.

To be honest, Sasuke knew what sex was, at least he knew the basic foundation of it. A woman and man comes together to have a child, simple. Being one of the duties he needed to know as an Uchiha, It was what he learned from Itachi before the chaos that was caused and left Sasuke as an orphan.

However, he now knew what Itachi told him was meant for young ears and not the whole story. Sasuke didn't know why others thought it was the best thing in life to experience or why older children blushed and laughed when they heard about sex.

It never made sense to Sasuke and he had never truly cared, having understood the little he knew about it and thinking people were dumb. That changed right then, because now he knew Naruto knew it enough to give kakashi's book its name, and that was a no-go.

He was twelve now, it was time he knew about sex fully this time.

So, how was he supposed to get the full understanding without asking anyone?

"Sasuke, tell Kakashi sensei to stop wasting our time!"

As he was thinking, he heard Sakura's whining voice directed at him, and though usually he would have ignored her, he was startled enough to turn.

Her green eyes were wide and frustrated, and holding a little surprise at Sasuke's movement.

In fact, she was so surprised at seeing Sasuke respond to her plea, she couldn't speak her next words.

Naruto, sensing Sasuke's unusualness- or maybe just jealous that Sakura spoke to Sasuke and not him- glared at him. "What's up with you, Sasuke? You finally decidin' to join in on the team now?"

Kakashi sensei watched them silently.

Oh great, thought Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes and turned away. I got top caught up in my thinking. I need to focus on more important matters than this.

But the urge to know about sex wouldn't go away.

Training ended late into the day, and sweating and tired, Sasuke and the others called it a day.

"Well, see you guys, tomorrow!" Shouted Naruto as he waved and ran toward his home. Kakashi sensei had left as soon as he ended their training so it was just him and Sakura now. Unfortunately, Sakura's home was a little ways to go.

"Uh, Sasuke," she blushed, her hands together tightly. Sasuke noticed the lights of the village were coming on,as some of it was shining on Sakura's pink hair, and he realized it was growing dark fast. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a little before we went home." she asked hopefully.

Sasuke was already annoyed, but he was used to Sakura asking him out all the time, so he said his usual excuse.

"I have to go home early." and that shut her down. She more than likely knew he was making up excuses not to answer her question, but was willing to deal with it as long as he never outright rejected her. Sasuke had to sometimes wonder if she knew he didn't believe himself to be cold-hearted enough to do it.

"Ok," Sakura sighed, looking disappointed. " I was just asking because my parents are out tonight and I wanted to see if it was alright with you. Because, you know..."

Because I don't have any family to go to? You can say it, Sakura, we both know it.

But, Sasuke wasn't really worried about what Sakura was saying, because he was on the part about her parents.

My parents are out tonight.

Tonight.

Oh, no. What was Sasuke thinking!? He couldn't actually be considering..."

He looked over at Sakura, who was not paying attention because she'd spied her house coming up (though she looked sad about that).

"There's my place." she told him. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke." and she ran toward her home.

Sasuke slowed and stood there, watching her retreating form until she entered her house. Knowing she would be watching him from her window, he started to walk to his own home east of her's.

The random thoughts about what he was not considering kept trying to take root in his mind, but he would not think about them. He tried to keep it occupied by counting the weapons in his pouch, think about potential mission strategies, and even his anger for Itachi.

For a little while it worked, but soon the itching sensation of his earlier thoughts came back to pester him even more.

He couldn't stop them now.

He had to know what sex was, and Sakura Haruno was the perfect guinea pig for his problem.

Her parents were out that night, she'd said. So, he was going to visit her.

You're going to get your wish, after all, Sakura. Sasuke thought with a smirk as he turned from his path to his house for Sakura's.

I'm coming.


	2. Genjutsu

Sasuke had to wait for a while before he could go inside Sakura's home. It wasn't that he was nervous, although he wouldn't admit to the jumble of emotions currently in his gut, but he could see through Sakura's screen door that her shadow was still moving.

Fifteen minutes later of doing whatever she was doing in her bedroom, Sakura finally turned her lights out and he couldn't see her anymore.

He still didn't move.

Was he actually going to do this? Sneak into her home and try it? Because he _would_ find out what sex was, that was a no brainer, but, what about his dignity? Wasn't that wrong to bed a girl while her parents were away?

Of course not, Sasuke finally decided. Even Sakura herself wouldn't know about him because he wasn't planning on her finding out. She was too annoying to deal with awake, anyway. Plus, with her sleep, she wouldn't be able to tell him no. It was perfect for his pursuit in knowledge.

Yet, even as he thought these things his stomach churned with self-disgust. He wasn't some disgusting pervert who raped women. Why was he even thinking about doing her?

No, no. Sasuke shook his head clear. This was why he was doing it while she slept, so only he would know and no one else. Then he thought about Sakura's parents.

It would be bad if they came to the house and found them. He should have asked Sakura how long they'd be staying out. Nevermind, then she'd either be suspicious or use that as an excuse to talk his head off.

Whatever, Sasuke, he told himself harshly. You came here for a reason so stop thinking and go.

Finally, Sasuke moved.

Sakura had a long vine that stretched from the ground to her window, and Sasuke seized the extra help. He was still working on walking on his chakra, and after training that day, was almost out, so the vine was a relieving surprise.

He climbed, finding easy purchase on the smooth green rope, and landed softly on Sakura's balcony.

He waited before moving again, knowing how thin the screen panel was so one could hear the tiniest sound outside of it, and when he didn't hear Sakura he stood.

Slowly, Sasuke took hold of the panel and pulled. It slid a few inches, enough for him to slip inside, and he stood before the sleeping girl.

She way lying on her side faced away from the panel, but sasuke could tell she was in a deep sleep by the slow movements of her chest.

Chasing away the doubts that began to stir anew in Sasuke, he made his way cautiously to her.

He gently eased above her slight form, hearing the bed creak under his weight as he pressed his knees and hands on either side of her.

He held his breath, frozen from fear of how loud the creak sounded, but Sakura stayed asleep.

Seconds later, he was calmed enough to take a look at her body. Usually, whenever he had to deal with Sakura, he would make sure to have very little interaction with her, as she got on his nerves easily, but it was like the first time he was _seeing_ her now.

He recalled something the boys around him would discuss when he ever cared to be around them-usually just to train- and they would talk about the girls. Especially about Sakura and her form.

He had to agree wholeheartedly with them. Sakura's body was thin and small, but it looked as if it would someday fill out into a grown woman's. Her face, though it was asleep, looked adorable.

Sasuke could feel his cheeks grow hot as he remembered the color of her eyes. Green and always on him. Pretty. Daring. Strong.

These thoughts were not really what Sasuke had wanted or was expecting. He didn't care for them.

 _Stop thinking, Uchiha._ He thought to himself.

Sakura shifted in her sleep, and Sasuke, realizing she would hit his arm, quickly snatched it away. The bed bounced a little at his sudden movement, and Sakura half opened her eyes.

_Oh, crap!_

"I already took the trash out mom, stop treating my like a kid..." Sakura trailed off, closing her eyes again.

Sasuke's heartbeat was in his throat.

That was too close! If Sakura had actually woken up... Sasuke's gut started to churn again.

Maybe he should just leave, find out a different way to learn about sex. But then, what if someone he knew found out about him trying to learn about it? And he'd already knew he wasn't about to let _Naruto_ best him in knowledge.

Doing this with Sakura was the best way. She might have even _wanted_ him to do this to her.

But, before he tried again, he had to put Sakura in a much deeper sleep. And he knew just the trick to do the job- or rather, just the Jutsu.


	3. The Experience

The thing was, doing the jutsu required Sakura to be awake.

He needed to see her eyes.

Now what? Sasuke thought irritatedly, looking down at Sakura. He couldn't wake her, she wasn't supposed to know he was there!

He sighed in defeat.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit._

_What do I do!?_

Just leave, Sasuke. A little voice said in his head. It's too much trouble than it's worth.

Except, Sasuke was not known to give up so easily, especially after all the hard work he put in to get there.

He would wake Sakura, but in a way she wouldn't understand. He would have to scare awake, then, once she was caught in his genjutsu, he would create a nightmare until he was finished.

It was harsh, and Sasuke really didn't want to do it, but he had no choice.

He lifted his hands and, with a hopeful inhale, clapped real loud. It startled Sakura out of her sleep and as soon as her eyes opened Sasuke activated the jutsu.

Her eyes glazed over and slowly closed again, this time until he broke her out of the trance.

Now that she was asleep, it was a little better to move about without consequence of being found out.

He still had her parents to worry about, though, and after a moment of decision, he got up and locked the door with sealing jutsu.

_Now._

Sasuke climbed back over Sakura, his hands near her legs, and swallowed hard. Anxiety made him hesitate, but he moved forward anyway. He took her legs and gently pushed them open on either side of her, blushing the whole time.

She had a night shift on, so, consequently he was given a full view of her underwear. Pure white with lace making up its frame. Sasuke's manhood stirred a little when he noticed the outline of Sakura's... vagina.

His extremities tickling, Sasuke roamed his eyes up her body, now turned to him by the shift of her legs, and stopped at her chest.

He felt weirdly giddy as he moved his hands to feel them.

They were covered by a bra, but a thin one, so Sasuke could still feel how soft and egg-shaped they were. How well they fit in his slightly bigger hands.

He squeezed them before letting them go, and her breasts bounced a little.

Sasuke couldn't help the tiny lustful giggle that escaped his lips when she unsuspectedly let out a soft moan.

Mind nearly nonexistent now, Sasuke went by instinct, and pressed his body into her. He had to release a slightly surprised breath at how _good_ Sakura felt against him.

But, he was hesitant again to proceed. It helped to clear his head. Was he to lift his hips now? Or was he to kiss her first? Which one should he begin with?

Why was he even thinking?

Sasuke raised himself above her and thrust down, pushing them both close to the wall. The bed, however, hit it gently, and made a sound.

He stopped, staring in the dark at the wall. If Sakura's parents were there, they would have definitely heard that.

He had an idea.

Sasuke sat up, pulling Sakura with him, and allowed her to fall limply in his arms. His body was on fire now, feeling the way her plush form fit against him this way.

He proceeded to move his hips, holding her's in an iron grip, and after five seconds his breathing was heavy. Sakura's was as well, even as she was in genjutsu. He could feel how wet she was against him.

He briefly wondered what she was thinking under the Jutsu's influence, as he knew a person's dreams could make out of anything. In fact, Sasuke suspected Sakura was having sex herself, but forced by something unpleasant. It was a nightmare, after all.

Trying not to think what Sakura could be thinking inside her head, he blocked everything out but what he was experiencing.

The room grew hot as he continued, pushing against her repeatedly until she arched her back in a near shout.

Sasuke would have been startled and stopped right there, but he had been feeling the buildup in the middle of the adventure as well, and, as it came to a head, he moaned with her.

They collapsed back into a lying position on the bed- Sasuke uncaring of his earlier worries about the sounds it made- and started tasting her skin.

She was clean of training sweat and dirt, having most likely taken a shower before going to bed. Sasuke, however, was too excited to do the same and was not clean. He couldn't be bothered by that, however, because either way both of them were covered in a different kind of sweat.

He arrived at her breasts from her navel and stomach, and move aside her shift to tease the plump silk of her skin underneath. She groaned again and moved restlessly.

Then he began to play with her hardened nipples, all the while pumping harder between her legs with each movement.

It was getting too hard to keep his pants on.

Then he froze.

There were voices in the house.


	4. Nothing Happened

Startled so bad, Sasuke accidentally nipped Sakura's nipple, but instead of shouting out in pain like he thought she would, she moved restlessly underneath him.

 _Oh,_ thought Sasuke pleasantly. _She liked that._

He would have tried something else on her, but he _needed_ to get out of Sakura's room right now.

Because, the voices were getting louder.

As Sasuke had wanted to prevent, Sakura's parents probably heard the noises coming from the room, and now they were anxious as to what their daughter was doing.

Sasuke, however, wasn't going to be there when they entered inside.

He lifted from Sakura, feeling the cool air rush the warmth they had created away, and slid off the bed.

Now he had to release the genjutsu off her.

"Hey, why is this door stuck?" asked a woman's voice. She sounded heated.

Quickly, Sasuke whipped out a sequence of hand techniques and released Sakura from the genjutsu. Any other day he would have let her wake on her own, but the situation didn't require for that right now.

The door rumbled.

" Sakura! Open this door up, _now._ What are you doing in there?"

Another lower voice spoke to the other. "She might be asleep, dear."

"Yeah right, then why would she block the door?" the woman's voice asked.

Sasuke moved to Sakura's balcony and started to slide back the panel. He was about to slip out, when he heard a sleepy voice call his name.

He stopped, heart sputtering.

" Sasuke? "

Sasuke didn't turn around to Sakura, thinking fast.

He decided to play one more trick.

" Transformation Jutsu. "

Sasuke turned into a dozen ravens that seemed to swoop toward Sakura.

She screamed, yanking her half-clothed body underneath the covers in fear, and sasuke flew out of the screen panel to safety.

In the same moment the sealing jutsu weakened under the parents' force and they burst into the room shouting, "Sakura!"

Sasuke was far away before any of them thought to check the girl's balcony

The next day, everything was back to normal.

"Why is he late, _again_!". Cried Naruto. As he was the first to get to the training grounds, he'd been complaining to no one until Sasuke came.

Now, however, Sasuke wished _he'd_ been late, too.

"Will you stop your complaining," He finally told Naruto.

"You know Kakashi's always late."

Naruto's blue eyes glared knives at him. "Easy for you to say, Mr. Laidback. No one can faze _you."_ He threw up his hands. You don't even _care_ about anything!"

Having heard this from the blond headed boy in some form or another, he didn't bother to answer. They both knew his goals.

Naruto scrunched his face when Sasuke continued to stare into the horizon, most likely thinking he was ignoring him, and began to open his mouth again.

Kakashi appeared around the corner.

"Hey all," the masked man greeted, raising a hand.

"Kakashi Sensei!" exclaimed Naruto angrily. Sasuke just watched him silently as he stopped before them.

Naruto was all over him like flies to a pile of dung.

"Where ya been, huh?" he exploded. As he continued to rant, Sasuke subtly looked down the road for someone else of importance.

"Looking for Sakura, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, watching him.

Surprised and a little guilty, Sasuke glanced at him. "Of course not." he said as casually as he could. "She'll be here whenever. It doesn't matter to me."

"See, that's the thing with you, Sasuke!" butt in Naruto. His eyes were like ice. "You don't even care about your teammates!" Then he turned on Kakashi with a whine. "Kakashi, why is he even on our team? Sakura and I can train just fine without him."

 _Why is he so annoying?_ Sasuke thought angrily.

"She's sick with fever." said Kakashi. " I just got a telegram from her parents saying-"

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice shouted, cutting off Kakashi. Everyone turned to see the pink haired girl running at full speed toward them. Her eyes were like the devil's-if he had green eyes.

"Sakura, we thought you weren't- " began Naruto, before Sakura rushed past Sasuke and Kakashi and punched the boy square in the jaw. Naruto was thrown off his feet and into the fence behind them.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared.

Sakura was huffing heavily, having run so long and so fast and so full of anger, before yelling at the half-unconscious Naruto.

"How dare you sneak into my house and cut my hair, you lousy son-of- a gun!" Her eyes went aflame. "I'll kill you!"

_What?_

Sasuke thought incredulously. She thought, after seeing him last night, that he had been Naruto? And taking a piece of her hair?

It didn't make sense.

And then Naruto revived, trying to explain himself fast when he saw Sakura coming for him with another serve.

"Wait, it was just a little piece, Sakura, c'mon, can't you take a joke?" he laughed nervously.

Sakura was blowing smoke from her nose. "You think cutting _my hair_ without my consent in the middle of the _night_ is a _joke!?_ "

Sasuke saw the lock of Sakura's long hair on her right side cut close to her shoulder. It was a hefty chunk. He gazed at Naruto, who was still stammering at Sakura, with a mixture of relief and guilt.

So, he went to Sakura's house as well. However, since Sasuke had entered her home a little after the time they'd left training that day, Naruto had to have come after Sasuke left.

Then he had a horrible thought. What if _Naruto_ had seen him? Wait a minute, no he couldn't have. Sasuke had transformed into ravens and flew like that for the rest of the ride home. Naruto probably only seen birds fly out of her room, as Sasuke hoped Sakura and her family had.

He was still safe. And thanks to Naruto's stupidity, he was covered from the blame of someone going to her house last night.

"This is why I hate you!" Sakura finally yelled, and crushed Naruto's head into the ground. It actually looked painful.

Naruto lay unconscious against the fence when Sakura wheeled on her feet and walked away from him.

And her suspicious eyes went to Sasuke. He felt his body freeze as she walked toward him and Kakashi, but the suspicion went away quickly in favor of their usual look of adoration.

Sasuke shouldn't have been concerned.

"Sasuke," she said sweetly. There was a blush on her cheeks. " Good morning."

"I'm right here, too, Sakura." piped in Kakashi, smiling. Sakura glanced at him, her mood visibly changed.

"For once, I'm here after you, Kakashi sensei. Isn't that ironic."

Kakashi was not lost to the dark aura Sakura was fomenting at him, but he reacted as if she was genuinely happy to see him. " Good morning to you, too. Aren't you supposed to be home sick?"

The question took her off guard. "Why? Did my parents say something?"

Sasuke wanted to know this as well. He was concerned as to why this day of all days Sakura was suddenly sick. Especially since she clearly didn't know of it.

Kakashi shrugged. " I got a telegram saying you would be staying home, Sakura. I figured you'd know."

It took a moment, but then Sakura's eyes reverted back to a demon's.

"All because Naruto broke into the house!?" she shouted, making Sasuke's ears ring. "What does that got to do with me, huh?"

"Maybe you should ask your parents now and we'll wait-" started Kakashi, but Sakura shook her head hard.

"No! I'm not going back there until we've trained. They'll just have to deal with it." said Sakura determinedly.

"Ok," sighed Kakashi. Under his breath he muttered something like "crazy kids", and Sasuke's name, but Sasuke already knew Sakura's reason for not wanting to leave was for him.

He turned to Naruto.

"Get up, Loser," Sasuke said. "We're about to start."

Lying splayed on the ground, Naruto's leg twitched in response. Sasuke sighed.

"I got him," Kakashi volunteered. And started toward the stupid boy, creating the hundred years of death jutsu as he went.

 _Nothing happened_ , Sasuke thought as training began. There was a little commotion going around Sakura, but, eventually it would blow over and everything would be the same. So, nothing happened.

Sasuke eventually convinced himself when training finally was dismissed. And, sweating and dirty, he went back home at relative peace.

Now, if only he could stop feeling tingly whenever he looked at Sakura.


End file.
